Filia and Xellos: Time Travelers
by Jaylia
Summary: What happens when Xellos and Filia travel back in time... to babysit?
1. Prologue

prolouge Prologue   


Girl 1: So you're sure you don't have anything for him to do at the moment? 

Girl 2: Yep I'm sure... but how do you know that she'll listen to you? 

Girl 1: Easy. She knows who I am. Of course she'll listen. 

Girl 2: Cool. I'm going to videotape this. It'll be lots of fun watching this over and over. 

Girl 1: laughs> Your crazy. Now I see why we are best friends. 

Girl 2: Of course! So lets get to work! 

[Back to the Fanfictions][1][!][2]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/past.html
   [2]: http://teengoddess19.tripod.com/fanfic.html



	2. Chapter 1

past1

Present…

Filia looked up to see customer walk in. "Hello welcome to Fii-chan's. How... Huh? Oh hello Luna. What a surprise." 

"Hey Filia. I just stopped by to check out some things." Luna Inverse smiles 

"Oh OK. Well I'll be in the back if you need me." 

"OK thanks, Fii-chan" Luna waits till she hears Filia's gone "OK Zelas. I'm going to casually buy something then ask her about. Have you got in touch with Xellos?" Luna said all this to Zelas through her mind 

"Good you better not fail. No I haven't got to Xellos. But don't worry. He'll listen to me." Zelas chuckled. 

Luna chuckles too. "Well hopefully this works... Whoops here comes Filia. Bye." Luna picks up a vase and brings it to the counter I'll take this. 

"Good choice." Filia commented. "That'll be seventeen thousand and forty-yen." 

Luna digs out money out of jeans pocket and hands it to Filia 

"Arigato! Come again" 

"Your welcome. Oh by the way Filia I was wondering if you could do a baby-sitting job for me. I'll be going out of town and I was supposed to baby-sit for this one couple. I won't be able to make could you..." Luna let the sentence trail off. 

"Sure I'd be glad too." Filia smiles. "Val is visiting my parents for the week." 

"OK great! Just stop by my house on Thursday. I leave then and that's when the baby-sitting job is. 9:00AM." Luna grins. 

"OK will do! Sayonara!" 

Arigato! Sayonara!" Luna walks out of the store. "Hey Zelas? Heard that? I got Filia; did you reach Xellos yet?" 

"Good we got half of it done. Well we might as well say all of it done. I got a hold of Xellos, gave him a good yell for not getting to me earlier. He should be here any minute." 

Luna laughs. "OK! I'll be listening."   


Thursday night...   
Xellos is getting ready for a baby-sitting job… grumbling. "Why would Zelas do this to me? She knows I don't know how to baby-sit!" 

"Here you can go through this teleport. It's quicker. Be nice and don't disappoint me." 

"Well of course. Anything you say." He walks to the port. "See you in the next life." He says this sarcastically before walking in 

Zelas smiles evilly "Have fun Xellos!"   
  


"I appreciate you doing this for me." Luna says sweetly. 

"No biggie. I'm sure your trip is important, being the knight of Cephied and all. And I'm sure you couldn't pry Lina away from Gourry, Ja ne?" 

Luna giggles. "True, true. Oh yeah. You can get there quicker through this teleport." 

"Oh really? You wouldn't mind me using it?" Filia asks. 

"Be my guest." 

"Oh thanks Luna. Oh wait let me get…" Filia grabs mace-sama off the counter and stores it in her arm jewelry I'll see you when you get back from your trip." Filia walks in the teleport 

"Have fun Filia!" Luna teleports to Zelas's place 

"She's gone?" Zelas immediately asked. 

"Yeah. Did you see the size of her mace? Well anyway let's focus in on the good stuff. Hurry get the videotape."   


Past… 

"Oomph! I didn't expect to land so hard!" Filia rubs her head. 

Xellos is still grumpy. "I hate baby-sitting." 

"Who's there?" Filia stands up ready to grab her mace. 

"Filia? What are you doing here?" 

"Namagomi? What are you doing here?" 

"Sore wa himitsu desu. And by the way how come you're wearing shorts?" 

Filia grins. "Sore wa himitsu desu." Then looks at her watch. "Oh no I'm going to be late!" 

"Me too. Chat later." 

Xellos and Filia hurry off in the same direction. Filia rings the doorbell at the house and notices Xellos behind her. 

"What are you doing now?" Filia ask exasperated 

"I'm here to do a baby-sitting job. No teasing me either." Xellos stuck out his tongue. 

"What? But…" A woman answered the door 

"Hi! You two must be the baby-sitters! Xellos and Filia right? I'm Lona Inverse. Come in." The woman motions them to come in. Which Filia and Xellos walk in mutely 

"I'm so glad there are two of you." Lona exclaimed. 

"The kids aren't trouble but I just like for them to be watched after. They walk into the family room OK this is Lina... she is 5 and this is her little friend Gourry Gabriev. He is 7." She looks over and whispers to Filia and Xellos. 

"Don't ask me why they hang out together." 

Filia laughs. Xellos laughs too following Filia. 

"Hi! Wanna see my fireball?" A small redhead girl asked excitedly. 

"I can cut that fireball any day with my sword of light." Gourry Gabriev said mockingly. 

"No you can't!" Lina sticks out her tongue. 

"Yes I can!" Gourry sticks out his. 

"No you can't!" 

"Yes I can!" 

"Cannot!" 

"Can too!" 

"Cannot!" 

"Can too!" 

"Gourry's mama and papa will be with us so if you need to reach them they are with us. Come on so you can meet them." To Lina and Gourry she said: "Stay here for a minute." 

"Hai!" 

They exit the family room to the living room. 

"This is Rowdy and Rika Gabriev. Gourry's mama and papa." 

"Konbanwa Rika-sama, Rowdy-sama." Filia and Xellos said alike. 

'Since when is Xellos polite.' Filia thought. Aloud she said: "Is there anything we need to know about Lina and Gourry?" 

"Hmm, Uh, let's see… Well Lina is trying to learn the dragon slave, so you might want to keep her busy so she won't go try it." 

"Make sure Gourry doesn't have any sticks. He'll go chopping at anything. My father-in-law taught him to use the family Sword of Light. Gourry's just gone crazy." 

Rika and Lona laugh. 

Xellos laughs nervously. "Eh'hehehe. Oh well I guess that's about it, ne?" 

"Yeah it is… Oh wait! I forgot to introduce my older daughter. She's 14 she has her little friend over. Don't worry they'll be out of your way. Luna! Luna sweetheart! Come down and meet the baby-sitters!" 

Luna mumbles to some one behind her as she comes down the steps. "I tell my mom I don't need a baby-sitter and she goes and does it and does it anyway." 

Lona signals to Luna "This is Luna, Luna this is Filia and Xellos. They'll be baby-sitting you." 

Luna got a good look at them then turned and grinned at her best friend who is in the shadows. "Oh they will? OK cool." 

Filia and Xellos sweatdrops at the look Luna gave her friend. 

Lona smiles not noticing the exchange. "You can come out and meet them signals to the best friend Xellos, Filia, this is Zelas Mettallium. She's fourteen too." 

A fourteen-year-old girl walks out of the shadows. She has long blond hair and a sophisticated look. She had the same makeup type as Luna. 

"Did you say Zelas Mettallium?" Xellos asked swallowing. 

Lona frowns. "Is something wrong?" 

Xellos puts his hand behind his head and laughs. "No, no, nothing at all! Just this girl reminds me of the beast-master." 

Lona blinks. "Well of course. That's who she is." 

Xellos faints. Everyone looks at him. 

Filia laughs. "Oh don't worry about him. He just is surprised to meet his mistress at such a young age. Well you better get going or you'll be late. Have fun!" 

"Huh? Oh yes your right. Jin! Jin darling let's go!" A man walks down the steps and into the living room. 

"Konbanwa. You two must be the sitters. Well we'll see you we get back! Sayonara!" Jin says before leaving. The adults leave. Filia locks the door and goes back to Xellos. 

"Baka namagomi." She slaps his a face gently Hey wake up. 

"Huh?" He looks at Filia. "Filia? Oh yeah… Zelas set me up to this." 

"Zelas?" Filia exclaimed. "Luna set me up to this! They are best friends you know they must have had something to do with this." 

Zelas and Luna look at each other, then at Filia and Xellos. "What do you mean? We didn't do anything…" They say innocently… then whisper to each other. 

"Yet." 

"Oh I get it! Luna sent me through a time portal. Sent me back in time. 

"Zelas did the same thing. Hope they get a kick out of this." Xellos scowls 

"Well what do we do? Leave?" Filia asked shrugging her shoulder. 

"How are we going to leave? We went back in time!" Xellos complained. 

Luna and Zelas yell together. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??!!!" 

Filia and Xellos laugh. "Oh Eh'hehehe. Nothing."   


[Back to the Fanfictions!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/past.html



	3. Chapter 2

past2   
"If you need anything, just give us a yell." 

"Right! We'll be in the other room." Xellos and Filia walk out. 

Zelas looks at Luna. "So what do we do now?" 

"Well I can't exactly BE evil because I'm the knight of Cephied… let's just say we are cupid's helpers." Luna laughs. 

"I love the way you think…. OK where is the videotape?"   
  
  


Filia bent down next to Lina. "Hello Lina. Do you want to play dolls? I'll play with you." Lina scowls. 

"Dolls? That's for babies!" 

"Let's go outside." Gourry suggested. 

Xellos looks at Filia who nods. 

"Sure we can do that." Filia takes Lina's and Gourry's hand with Xellos following. 

"Let's play magic!" Lina's face turned mischievous. 

" Yeah! Takes out sword Light! Come forth!" Gourry's sword of light comes out. Xellos goes bug eyed. 

"Yeow! What are you doing with a sword?" 

"It's going to be us against Xelly and Filia. Walks over to Gourry Ready! Aim! Fireball!" Lina throws a fireball at Filia. Filia looks nervously as she dodges the fireball. 

" Uh Lina? I don't think you should be playing this…" She said a little edgy. Xellos dodges another fireball. 

"Aren't you supposed to play something else?" Lina sighed 

"OK! Fine! Let's see…. Oh yeah! Let me show you my new spell! Luna taught me. Darkness beyond twilight…" Filia twitches and looks at Xellos. Lina goes on 

"Crimson beyond the blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time!" 

Xellos tried. 

"Lina. No dragon slave!" 

Lina: In thy great name I pledge myself to darkness! Let all the fools who stand in our way be destroyed by the power you and I posses! 

Gourry's eyes grow big. "Wow that's cool!" 

Filia and Xellos yell. "NO LINA!" 

While Lina says "Dragon Slaaa----" Luna who stuck her head out her window interrupts her. 

" No dragon slave Ne-chan. Or I'm going to tell mama." 

Lina sighs and folds her arms 

"Spoilsport." She muttered. 

"That's it you're getting punished." Luna jumps out of window and lands on ground. 

Zelas claps and waves her hands in the air, sitting on the edge of the windowsill. "Whoo hoo! Let's see some action here!" 

Xellos sweatdrops. 

"Fireball!" 

"Freeze Splitter!" 

Both spells cancel each other. 

Xellos walk over to the girls 

"Now, now girls destroying each other is not right." He reasoned. 

Zelas laughed. "What are you? Some holy man?" She asked rudely 

Filia giggles "That's a laugh." 

Xellos growls and glares at Filia "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You could never be holy, namagomi." Filia snorted. 3 

Xellos crosses his arms forgetting about Lina and Luna. 

"Oh yeah! That's why we mazoku are better then you ryuzoku." 

Filia takes the same stand and lifts her nose in the air. 

"Try me!" 

Zelas interrupts "Mazoku? Ryuzoku?" 

Xellos took off his watch and extended it to as his staff while Filia brought out her mace. The wind blew. Xellos and Filia charge at each other. Lina and Luna charge at them   
"Freeze Arrow!" They yell at the same time, freezing Xellos and Filia. 

"Ne-sama! Yatta!" Lina puts her thumbs up. 

"Argh!" Filia and Xellos had fire swirling around them to melt the ice. They storm toward Luna and Lina. 

"I hear the phone calling me! Bye Ne-chan!" Luna ran off pulling Zelas with her. 

"Raywing!" Lina jumped in the air away from them. 

Xellos leaves her alone and looked over to see Gourry, chopping down tress with his sword 

"Oh L-sama! Why did you let Zelas do such a thing?" He cursed 

Gourry: Yah! Hiyah! Hah! 

Lina looked down still in the air. "Great Gourry! You did that all in, Uh, 12.1 seconds!" looks over the pile of tress Gourry cut down. 

Gourry laughed. "I'm going to be the bestest swordsman ever!" 

"Gourry, Lina! You can't do this! What will your parents say!" Filia screeched. 

Lina and Gourry shrug. 

"Uh I don't know?" They ask 

"Never mind." Filia frowns and closes her eyes 

"Time which has passed, Be called back once more." Filia chants the Reverse time spell and the tress are back to normal Lina. 

"Gourry. You really can't do this or Inverse-sama and Gabriev-sama will get very angry." She says this very calmly. Then she added… 

"SO THAT MEANS STOP ACTING LIKE BRATS! AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?" She smiles. 

Everyone nodded "Hai Filia!" 

Filia sets up tea stand and drinks tea 

"Good thing we all agree on something. So Lina, Gourry. Ask Xelly over there to help you build sandcastles or something. He would love to do that."   


Lina walked over to Xellos and gave him her most charming smile. 

"Xelly? Can you help us build sandcastles?" 

Gourry joined in. 

"Yeah! One were the knight in shining armor and the sword of light saves the princess!" 

Xellos sweatdrops 

"Er Uh yeah sure! But only under one condition…" 

Lina and Gourry look curious. "What?" 

Xellos smirked. "Only if Filia would be a sweetheart like she usually is and helps us." He slowly winked at Filia. 

Heads turn to Filia. 

Filia glared at him. 

"Of course I will. Who can deny your charm Xellos?" She said aloud but really was thinking, 

'Two can play at this game.' She smiles sweetly at Xellos and blows him a kiss. 

"Come on kiddies" 

Xellos blushes "Uh yeah what she said! 

They all run over to the sand… moments later… 

Xellos whispers to Filia. "Er Filia? How do you build sandcastles? 

Filia looked at him in feigned shock. "What you don't know how to build sandcastles?" 

Xellos sweatdropped. "I Er Uh…" 

Lina walks over to Xellos. 

"Here Xelly! I'll show ya. First you…" 

Filia watches as the young Lina shows Xellos how to build castles, then looks at Gourry who is struggling to fix a part of the castle 

"Need some help?" 

Gourry looked up "Yeah. Sure." 

Filia scooted over to him 

"See, your sand is too wet. You need it more dry but not too dry or it will not build right." 

Gourry studies the castle part, then looks at Filia 

"Hey your right!" A blank lance that shot at them but landed on the castle interrupts him. 

Xellos looks up and mutters "Zelas…" 

Filia "Oh goodness, the girls must be playing something… Ooh look there is a note." 

Xellos scrambled up to get the note. "Hey! Let me see that!" 

Filia pulled it out of his sight. "No. I got it." She unfolds the note with Xellos peering over her shoulder. 

Dear everyone,   
We decided to make things livelier so we have a map for you to follow. Follow the map and you'll reap a reward. Otherwise stay bored. That is all.   
Zelas and Luna   
Lina's eyes got big. "Ooh a picnic!" 

Gourry jumped up. "Let's go! Zelas makes the best food." 

"Wait, wait, and wait. How do you know it's a picnic?" Filia asked 

"Yeah and since when does Zelas cook?" Xellos was curious. 

Gourry shrugged "They always do this" 

Lina nodded. "Yeah 'n Zelas always cook for us." 

"So can we go? Please? Please?" Gourry begged. 

Filia sighed "OK fine we can go." 

"Goody! Let me go change my clothes!" Lina ran to change. 

"Yay! Me too!" Gourry ran off too. 

[Back to the Fanfictions!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/past.html



	4. Chapter 3

past3 Filia and Xellos look at each other and shrug. 

"He didn't just say…" Xellos said suddenly 

"That he was going to change his clothes…" Filia finished 

Xellos looked up opening his eyes. "But this isn't his…" 

Filia jumped up "His house… Oh no!" 

Xellos starts running "Gourry! Lina! Come back here!"   
  
  


Xellos looked at the map Luna wrote. "It says turn left at the big oak tree, turn right at the pine tree walk 5 steps then turn around three times. What kind of hocus- is that?" 

Filia slouched while walking. "I don't know. I just know I'm tired." 

Xellos offered his shoulder to her. "Here lean on me." She gladly took it 

"It's magic. If you don't do this right then you can't get into their secret place." Lina piped up. 

"They have lots of good foods." Gourry said dreamily 

They took five steps. 

Xellos looked at the map again. "OK turn around three times." 

They turn around three times. Nothing happened. 

Filia got tired of standing. "Er was something supposed to happen?" 

Lina shushed her. "Shh just wait." 

Filia nodded. All of a sudden the ground dropped from underneath them and they fell into a cart in on to a roller coaster. 

Lina and Gourry started yelling. "Whee!" 

Filia laughed "I love rides like these!"" 

Xellos slipped his arm around her waist and looked at her in surprise 

"I didn't know you like roller coasters." 

Filia grins at him as they come up on a turn "You never asked. " She teased 

Xellos laughs "Maybe I didn't… Maybe we could get together and talk Ja ne?" 

Filia nods "Sure." She agreed. 

She starts thinking to herself. 'Oh wait did I just agree on something with my worst enemy. And another thing, I just agreed on a semi-date.' 

While Xellos is thinking 'Oh wait did I just agree on something with my worst enemy. And another thing, I just asked her on a semi-date.' 

The ride went up and stopped at the top. Then went straight down. Everyone screamed and laughed then the ride just stopped and they got out. 

"Luna-sama! That was fun!" Lina said going over to her sister 

Zelas grins "Ah you made it! That's great! Come join us." 

Filia whispers to "Xellos you sound just like her." Xellos scowls. 

Luna looked over at them. "Hmm. What is this?" She said motioning to the arm Xellos had around Filia's waist. 

"Huh? Oh nothing! Eh'hehe" Filia and Xellos jump apart. 

Lina hugs Zelas "Yummy! Look at all the food you made!" 

Zelas laughs "Wait till you see the desserts your sister made." 

Gourry eyes get big "DESSERTS?" 

Luna and Zelas nods. Gourry and Lina sit down immediately to start eating. 

Zelas looks up "Oh come on and join us Filia… Xellos… We have plenty of foods." 

Luna nods "Yes we have ice cream too." She watches Xellos get a smile on his face 

Filia looks at the food "Well I don't normally eat this type of food…" 

Zelas looks at her innocently "What type of food do you normally eat?" 

"Well I don't normally eat." 

Luna offers her some food. "Well try it. It's good." 

Filia takes a bite. "Hmm. Hey it's good!" 

Xellos took a bite out of some chicken. "Since when could you cook?" 

Luna answered for her. "She's always been able to cook." 

Xellos looked confused. "You never told me that." 

Filia warned him. "Xellos…" 

Lina and Gourry just finished their last plate. That so happened to be their 30th. 

Luna stood up. "Let's play freeze tag OK?" 

Zelas grins "Freeze tag? I love that game" 

Xellos gets and uneasy feeling "Freeze tag?" 

Filia stood up too. "I'll be it so Xellos will learn." 

Gourry looked worried. "Will we be able to eat our desert?" 

Luna nodded "Uh huh. OK Filia count to 10 then come after us. Xellos you can watch so you'll know how to play." 

Filia closes her eyes "1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10! Ready or not here I come." She looks around to see who is closer to her 

Lina screeched. "Eeek! Gourry! She's coming after you! Run!" 

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Gourry looked confused then ran away. 

Filia changes direction towards Luna. Then slips into Lina's direction and tags her so she is frozen. 

"Someone un-tag me!" Lina yelled 

Gourry runs to her defense but Filia tags him too. 

"Jellyfish for brains." Lina mutters 

Xellos laughs "So Filia!" 

Filia runs after Zelas, who teleports. 

Filia frowned "It's not fair to teleport Zelas" 

Luna grins "I never saw that in the rule book." 

Filia grins... and evil grin "OK fine. Freeze Arrow!" She freezes Luna and Zelas at one time 

Luna and Zelas whine "Hey no fair!" 

Filia puts up the victory sign. "The champion is Filia! Yatta!" 

Xellos claps hands "Impressive." 

Luna, Zelas, Lina and Gourry walk over to them. 

Zelas asked Filia "Where did you learn to play so good? " 

"I used to play it all the time. But anyway, I did capture you all and you didn't have time to un-freeze the other so who is going to be it?" Filia answered 

Zelas looked at the purple-haired mazoku. "Xellos? You up for it?" 

Xellos frowns. "Wait I still don't get it." 

Filia sighs. "Xellos, Xellos, Xellos." She tsked 

"The person that is 'it' tags the other plays and they are frozen. The other players can un-freeze them but if they get frozen three times then they are out and they are it." She explained 

Xellos smacked his fist in his hand. "Yaah! I get it!" 

Filia rolls her eyes. "Finally! I though I was going to have to smack some sense into you" 

"OK Ready set go! 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9…10…!" He looks around 

Lina sticks out tongue. "You can't catch me Xelly!" 

Xellos teleports to Lina and tags her. 

Lina frowns. "Meany!" 

Filia teleports and un-freezes Lina. Then runs while Xellos is trying to catch her. 

Zelas whispers to Luna "Keep going and going and going…" 

Luna watches Xellos and Filia. "Bam!" She said making in x with her index fingers. 

Filia slips and falls through a tunnel with Xellos following her. They end and Xellos falls on top of her. 

"Where did Filia and Xelly go?" Lina asked. 

"Oh they just wanted to be alone for a while." Zelas winked at Luna. 

"Yeah so lets have fun!" Luna laughed. 

Filia looked up to see Xellos on her "Get off me Baka Namagomi." 

Xellos looked down at her. "Huh?" 

Filia: Where are we? She looks around a green tropical forest 

Xellos gets up. "I wonder if they have ice cream." 

Filia glares at Xellos. 

Xellos looks innocent. "What? I didn't get any." 

Xellos starts thinking. 

'She looks good when she is mad. She has such nice lips' 

He says aloud "OK well we got to find our way." 

Filia nods. "Uh huh." Silence. 

"Can't you teleport?" 

Xellos shakes his head "Uh no." 

Filia looks curious. 

"How do you know? You didn't try." 

Xellos sweatdropped. "Yes I did." 

Filia growls "And you planned on teleporting out of here and leaving me here?" 

Xellos pouts cutely. "Er yes?" 

Filia pulls her mace out of her arm jewelry. "Argh! I hate you!" 

Xellos tries to dodge the mace. "Filia, ow, calm down. Ow I would have came back for you." 

Filia stares at him angrily. "Don't mind me. I'm going alone. You find your own way out."   


[Back to the Fanfictions!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/past.html



	5. Chapter 4

past4 Xellos shrugs "Fine then." He walks to the left 

Filia walks to the right. "Fine then." 

Xellos grumbles "Baka ryuzoku. I should blast her. After all I can kill her with a snap of a finger" 

Filia grumbles "Baka namagomi. I should have Lina-san blast him with the giga slave. I couldn't kill him of course. After all he can kill me with a snap of a finger. Why does he always bug me?" 

Xellos kicks at a rock. "She always has to bug me, insult me. Why can't she go bug Zelgadis or Gourry or even Zangulus! It always has to be me!"   


Filia slams her fist in her hand. "He says he didn't do anything to me but he annoys me so! Why can't he go bug Amelia or Lina or even Martina! It always has to be me!" 

Xellos folded his arms. "That girl is going to bring me old age!" 

Filia folded her arms "That guy is going to bring me old age!" 

Both of them "Argh!" 

They bump into each other and fall. 

The both of them sniffed and walked in different direction 

Xellos looks at the ground. "I'll admit she is sexy, especially when she is in those shorts…" 

Filia looks at the ground "OK I'll admit he is sexy. His smiles, his laugh, his voice…" 

"I would stop insulting her if she stopped insulting me." 

"I would stop insulting him if he stopped insulting me." 

"Even Val likes me. But she doesn't like me." 

"He even likes Val but doesn't like me." 

"Why am I worried about what she thinks anyway. It doesn't matter." 

"Why am I worried about what he thinks anyway. It doesn't matter. 

"Well she is stubborn… But she is a great girl when she isn't calling me Namagomi." 

"Well he is stubborn… But he is a great guy when he isn't saying 'Sore wa himitsu desu'." 

"I would never tell her this…" 

"I would never tell him this…" 

"Maybe I should ask her out." 

"Maybe I should invite him over." 

They bump into each other again but remain standing 

Xellos started "Er Filia…I, Er, Uh, was thinking. Maybe we could get out faster if we walked together, Ja ne?" 

Filia nods. "Yeah. That's a good idea." 

Walk in silence… 

Filia said this after awhile "Say Xellos." 

"Hmm?" 

"Do mazoku love?" Filia asked 

"Huh?" Xellos opened his eyes 

Filia repeats the question. 

Xellos didn't say anything, then answered 

"I heard you the first time. I was just taken back. I guess you can say mazoku is capable of love." he was about to add an insult but stopped in time 

"What about you?" Filia asks this softly. 

Xellos blushes slightly "I guess… Why?" 

Filia shrugged. "I don't know… Just wondering if you ever had a crush on someone. I'd figure you'd say something like mazoku don't love." 

"Oh…" 

Silence… 

"What about you?" Xellos asked 

"Had a crush? Sort of." Filia said 

"What do you mean?" Xellos was curious 

Filia looks at him warily "I figured I was in love." 

Xellos got braver "Recent?" 

Filia nods 

Xellos blushes and thinks 'Hmm how am I ever going to take her out… Wait! What am I thinking?' 

"Why? " Filia asked 

Xellos stutters. "Er Ah um I Uh was Uh just asking ya know to ah make a conversation." 

Filia silently thinking 

'What's wrong with Xellos? Worried about my love life. I couldn't tell him it was him I am in love with. I'm so stupid. Why did I fall for a mazoku? Hey what's that?' 

She looks at her arm and screams. 

"Eeek!" She slaps her arm killing the spider that was there. 

Xellos rushes to her side. "Filia! What's wrong?" 

He looks over to see a black widow spider falling from Filia's arm. He goes over to her and brings her arm to his lips, sucking out any poison. 

Filia looks at him in surprise. "What are you doing?" 

"Shh." Xellos mutters. Filia stands there watching him. When he finished he lifted his head and spitted on the ground. Filia looked at him with confused. 

"Here cast a healing spell on your self." Xellos said. Filia did that as her eyes questioned him. 

"I was taking any poison out that came along with the spider. After all I can take poison better, Ja ne?" Xellos laughed. Filia tilted her head to the side looking at him. Then laughed. 

"I guess so." She said reluctantly. 

"Well let's go. Still gotta find our way out." Xellos suggested. 

"Hai. You know I wonder if this is Zelas and Luna's doing." Filia said thoughtfully. 

"Wouldn't be surprised." Xellos muttered. 

"Oh shoot. This isn't fair. Can we sit for a minute?" Filia asked. "Sure." Xellos said nodding. They sat down at the table Filia popped up. Filia brought out her tea. 

"Want some?" She offered. Xellos nodded and took the tea she fixed. 

"Mmmm. Nothing better then tea." Filia said as she drank the tea, steam blowing in her face. "Ja ne." Xellos agreed. 

"All right I'm ready. How about you?" Filia said a few minutes later. Xellos nodded. They walked in silence till they reached an end.   
"Nani?" Xellos asked. 

"Maybe you go though the wall." Filia suggested. 

"Yeah... go ahead and try." Xellos said 

"No! Why do you think I said maybe you walk through the wall." Filia argued. They continued this for a few minutes till they both decided to do it together. They stuck their hand out and it went through the wall. The wall turned like dry water for them to walk through. 

"See I was right." Filia said. They walked through to find themselves back in Luna and Zelas's world. 

"We made it... now to find the kids." Xellos took Filia's hand to teleport when a voice stopped them. 

"You from the future..." The voice said. It wasn't a deep voice. Neither was it high pitched. Just in between. Xellos and Filia looked around. Xellos opened one eye. 

"You will be hearing from me soon." The voice said. Then they were teleported back to the Inverse house. 

"I wonder what he meant by that." Filia said. 

"Me too. Well let's go make sure the kids didn't do too much mess." Xellos shrugged. They walk in the house to hear loud music playing and a group of teenagers dancing in the front room. Lina and Gourry where at the table eating ice cream. Luna was streaming toilet paper over everything. And Zelas flirting with the boys. Filia balled her fist. Then shouted. 

"OUT! THE PARTY IS ENDING NOW!" The kids looked up at an angry Filia and decided to listen. Zelas took off the soundproof spell and both her Luna tried to sneak off. 

"Not. So. Fast." Filia grounded out closing her eyes. Zelas and Luna sweatdropped. 

"Lina. Gourry. Go." Filia shooed them out the room. Which they immediately did. 

"I want every last part of this house cleaned by the time the Inverses and Gabrievs get home. And no magic." Filia said with her eyes still closed. Luna and Zelas scurried out the room to go clean up. Filia opened her eyes, sighed and fell on the couch. 

"Er, Filia? You alright?" Xellos asked sitting down next to her. 

"Time which has passed, Be called back once more." Filia said, changing the front room back to normal. The spell spread through the house. 

"Nani?" Xellos, Luna, and Zelas asked. 

"I thought you said no magic." Luna added.   
"I want to know why I'm in the past... now." Filia said. 

Zelas and Luna looked at each other. Then went to their adult form. 

"Well er we ah just ah wanted to um..." Zelas started. 

"We er ah just wanted to help you relationship." Luna finished. Filia's eyes narrowed. 

"With who?" She asked. 

"Xellos?" Luna and Zelas winced. 

"I told you time after time I don't like Xellos. So drop it! Don't you have something better to do?!" Filia yelled. Luna and Zelas looked at each other again then looked at Filia and shook their heads. 

"Argh! I'm going to pull all my hair out listening to these two!" She cried. 

"You were that voice from before weren't you?" Xellos spoke up. They nodded. 

"I can't believe two are acting so childish. Ok send me home." Filia said. 

"No can do." Zelas said. 

"And why not?" 

"Sore wa himitsu desu." Zelas winked and she and Luna popped back into their teenage form and teleported away. 

"Can we have some ice cream?" Lina's voice came from upstairs. 

"Yeah." Xellos said. Filia glared at him. 

"You go to bed in five minutes. Doesn't matter if you're finished our not." Filia said. Xellos and the kids helped themselves to some ice cream and Filia closed her eyes for a moment. When she woke up she found Xellos sleeping in a ball next to her. 

'He looks so innocent.' Filia laughed to herself. She walked up the stairs to see Lina sleeping peacefully in her bed and Gourry sleeping on the end of it. She shut off their light and looked at the time by Lina's bed.   


[Back to the Fanfictions!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/past.html



	6. Chapter 5

past5 'Oh my. They should be home soon.' Filia thought. She went downstairs and fixed herself some tea and sat down. 

'I wonder why Luna and Zelas even bother. I don't like Xellos… well sort of. But not really. And what do they mean they can't send us back? Hopefully they didn't leave us here.' Filia pondered a moment then heard someone knocking at the door. 

"Hello. The kids are sleeping, and Zelas and Luna are in Luna's room. Xellos on the other hand is sleep on the couch." Filia grinned. 

"Well thank you for baby-sitting. Lina didn't try the dragon slave did she?" Lona asked 

"Well she did but then she stopped." Filia said. 

"Oh that's good. Well you go get Xellos and you two can be on your way. It's already late." Lina's father, Jin, suggested. 

"Hai!" Filia nodded and exited the room. 

"I'm going to go get Gourry…" 

"Xellos. Xellos. Xellos wake up." Filia nudged him with her knee. Xellos opened his eyes to see smooth, nice long leg in front of him. His eyes traveled up the leg to the owner. 

"Filia?" he asked in surprise. 

"Yeah. The Gabrievs and Inverses are home. Time to go sleepy head." Filia bent down to help him up. Xellos blushed when her shirt uncovered some of her breast. 

"I er um ah can get up myself." He said standing up.   
"Alright." Filia said then motioned him to follow her to the other room.   


"Alright! Thanks Filia! Thanks Xellos! Have a good time!" Lona said waving to them. Xellos and Filia waved back then started off. 

"You know Filia…" Xellos started a few minutes later. "We can't get back home unless Zelas or Luna lets us." 

"Oh shit! … Oops shoot." Filia said covering her mouth. 

"Oooh." Xellos said opening one eye. 

"Shut up. Anyway. What are we going to do?" Filia started whining. 

"Well we could go to an Inn…" Xellos said wincing at Filia whining. 

"OK we can do that, But lets eat a little something first." Filia said. They looked around and found a small little restaurant that was attached to it. 

"I thought you didn't like human food." Xellos told Filia when they sat down. 

"I didn't. But Zelas's food was so good. Hopefully it wasn't just Zelas's food." Filia replied. 

"What can I serve Monsieur and Madam today?" The waiter walked up and spoke with a French accent. ***Imagine someone talking Japanese with a French accent ^_^*** 

"Filia. Get whatever you want. My treat." Xellos offered. 

"Really? Well let's see… I'll have this." Filia pointed it out to the waiter. 

"Your side dish?" The waiter asked. 

"Um macaroni salad." Filia said. 

"Alright. And for you Monsieur?" The waiter turned to Xellos. 

"What she said." Xellos nodded to Filia. 

"What do you want to drink? Zephelia is famous for it's wine." The waiter pointed out. Xellos looked at Filia who shrugged. 

"Sure we'll take this kind." Xellos said smiling. 

"Good choice. We'll be right with you." The waiter walked off. 

"I thought you don't drink." Xellos stated a question. 

"I don't. But I figure, what the heck. I got a long life time." Filia laughed. When their food arrived Filia said a prayer . 

"What are you doing?" Xellos asked when she finished. 

Filia looked surprised. "I just prayed over my food. Don't you?" She asked. Xellos shook his head. 

"Oh right. You're a mazoku. I forgot." She said. 

"You forgot I was mazoku? What a surprise." Xellos said in a mocking tone. Filia ignored him and took a bite out of her food. 

"Hey this is good." Filia said. Xellos looked at his food, then took a bite and agreed with Filia. 

"I was wondering what Lina and Gourry saw in this." He laughed. 

"Your wine, Madam, Monsieur." The waiter set some wine down before them. 

"This wine won't make me tipsy would it?" Filia asked nervously. 

"It shouldn't. I picked a kind for you to try out. I'm pretty good at holding achohol so it shouldn't affect me if you decide to get tipsy." Xellos teased. 

'Not when we put a stronger one in your drink.' A voice said winking at the person beside her. 

"Always gotta satisfy your ego." Filia sighed then took a sip of her wine. "Mmmm. it's good." She sighed again. 

"Glad you like it." Xellos smiled then took a sip of his own and went on eating. 

"So Filia. What do you like to do?" Xellos asked a little while later. Filia was a little surprised at first but answered. 

"I like to do pottery and sell it in my shop. I like being Val's mother…. I like to dance." She smiled at the last part. 

"Dance? What kind of dance." Xellos asked curious. 

"Any type. Just not that classical stuff. I'm not really into it." Filia said. 

"Really?" Xellos asked surprised. 

"What? You like that?" Filia asked 

"No of course not." Xellos said shaking his head. "Just surprised you like it." 

"Like I said… You never asked so you never know" Filia teased. They teased each other through out the meal then paid for the food and left for the Inn. 

Filia wrapped her arms around Xellos burying her face in his chest, semi-awake. Xellos stirred besides her, waking up. He started to remember last night. He was surprised when Filia told him he wasn't her first… Really surprised. He lazily opened his eyes and sat up. 

"Fii… Filia… Time to get up." He said. She opened her eyes and looked up at Xellos and smiled. 

"We need to get up and decide how to get Zelas and Luna to send us back. Maybe we can find out how to get back ourselves." Xellos said standing up to walk to the bathroom. 

"Right… Tell me when your out." Filia said lying back down in the bed. 

"Alright." Before shutting the door behind him he heard Filia say… "Nice cheeks." Then laughed. He shook his head smiling. 

"Alright. We need to go to a sorcerer's guild. Maybe we can find something about time travel." Xellos said at breakfast. Filia nodded. 

"We could ask some people about it." Filia suggested taking a bite out of her watermelon. A few minutes later they got up and walked out. 

"Excuse me do you know where we can find a sorcerer's guild?" Filia asked a middle-aged lady politely. 

"Yes we do have one but it's about a five hour walk." The lady smiled back at Filia. 

"Thank you very much. You have a nice day." Filia smiled back and waved to the lady and she and Xellos were on their way. She started humming a happy tune as they walked. 

"Er Filia, can you cut the nice, nice stuff?" Xellos asked looking a little green. Filia looked at him. 

"Sure." She laughed. Xellos just rolled his eyes. 

"It sure is hot this summer." Filia commented. 

"Hot? I'm not hot. Of course I never get hot or cold." Xellos teased. 

"Oh shut up. Just because your mazoku." Filia scowled. 

"Temper, temper. You shouldn't be so worked up on a fine day like to day." Xellos went on. 

"You just want to suck up my anger. Well I won't let you." Filia changed her attitude. "It's a beautiful day, It's a wonderful time to be happy. Share a happy smile. Just like a crocodile." She sang. Xellos twitched. 

"So just take a breath of fresh clean are. See God's beauty everywhere." Filia sang sweetly. Xellos sweatdropped. 

"Like flowers in the month of May. And rainbows on a rainy day." She smiled and looked at Xellos. 

"OK! OK! OK! I get the point!" Xellos shouted. 

"Oh Xel-chan you really shouldn't get mad like that. It's not you." Filia commented. 

"Don't Xel-chan me." Xellos growled. 

"What's wrong with it. I think Xel-chan is a perfect name for someone as sweet as you." Filia giggled. Xellos frowned and stuck his hands deep in his jean pockets. Filia just whistled. The birds started to whistle with her. He covered his ears. 

"Here Mr. Birdie. Have some seeds." Filia laughed and spread some seeds on the ground for a bird. 

"OK Filia I've had it up to here." Xellos motioned waving his hand above his head. "You wouldn't quit the nice, nice stuff so I'm afraid I have to do this." 

He turned to her and placed his hands on her waist, and kissed her. Filia's eyes flew wide opened, but slowly she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. He stepped a little closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. She did likewise to his neck. They deepened the kiss. Filia twirled a lock of Xellos's hair. Xellos slowly and reluctantly broke the kiss. 

"We need to go, ne?" He asked. Filia nodded. He took her hand before they started walking again.   


"Finally we made it here! I still don't understand why you couldn't teleport." Filia sighed. 

"I don't know. Maybe Zelas cut it off." Xellos said. They walked into the cool air-conditioned library in the Sorcerer's guild. Filia grabbed a book and Xellos did likewise. 

"Hey look. Here's how to travel in time. Let's see." Filia said a few minutes later. Xellos immediately was at her side. 

"It says to travel back to the present you have to travel forward then back. It takes three days to do the process. Don't they have anything shorter?" Xellos complained. 

"Come on Xellos. What do we have to loose?" Filia said. Xellos shrugged. "Alright lets do it. What does it say do?" 

"Clap hands three times spin around. Stand perfectly still and say. Gates of Time! Past, Present and Future! Unlock unto me! Then boom." Xellos said un-enthusiastic. 

"Great!" Filia said cheerfully. They clapped their hands three times. Spun around. 

"Gates of Time!" Filia's voice echoed. 

"Past, Present and Future!" Xellos's voice did the same. 

"Unlock to me!" They said in unison. There was a brief wind that circled around them and they were gone. They both landed on their feet. 

"Hey that was better then that portal." Filia commented. 

"Yeah. Either the Gate of Time is nice or Zelas and Luna love to have laughs." Xellos said dryly. 

"So lets see where are we... Hmm, Everything looks familiar." Filia said frowning.   


[Back to the Fanfictions!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/past.html



	7. Chapter 6

past6 "We are were you live! Well I guess where you used to live." Xellos said.   


I wonder what you call those things." Filia pointed to a car drive past. 

"Well let's go find your shop for starters. Maybe you will be kind enough to let me stay for the night." Xellos teased. 

"Har, Har. Let me put my hair in a ponytail so they won't recognize me." Filia said bringing her hair up. 

"Why would you do that?" Xellos asked 

"How do you explain time travel?" Filia asked bluntly. "Speaking of which…." An evil gleam caught in Filia's eyes. Xellos backed away. Filia went chibi and crawled up Xellos's arm to his hair with scissors giving him a stylish hair cut. 

"Hey!" Xellos exclaimed. Filia brought out a mirror for Xellos to survey her work. She went back to her regular size smiling. 

"Argh!" Xellos tried to insult her but couldn't. 

"Temper, temper. Anyway you still look cute." Filia winked and walked off to the direction of the store. 

"I'm going to wring her neck on day." Xellos growled balling his fist and following her. 

"Konnichiwa! Welcome to Fii-chan's." Filia's future self said to them. She was dressed in a short summer dress with her hair shoulder length. Filia admired how she looked and promised herself to get her hair cut like that. 

"Konnichiwa. I'm Er ah um Rika!" Filia stuttered bowing slightly. 

****For awhile, Filia of the past and Xellos of the past will be known as Rika and Kenji. Xellos and Filia of the future will be known as Filia and Xellos**** 

"Hello Rika. I'm Filia. Are you looking for something particular today?" Filia asked still smiling at the younger couple. 

"Actually we were wondering if you would kindly let us stay here for a few nights. We don't have much money on us. We could help you around the shop." Xellos spoke up. 

"Huh? Oh sure I would be glad to let you two stay. I could use some help around the shop. Now that my son is in kindergarten and my husband is a lawyer, I don't have much help." Filia said. 

"Husband?" Rika asked. 

"Yes. You will meet him later. And I don't mean to be rude but who might the young man behind you be?" Filia asked. 

"Huh? Oh that's er ah Kenji, he's my er um fiancée!" Rika said stuttering again. Xellos slightly blushed at being Filia's fiancée. 

'So I'm Kenji the fiancée now, eh?" He chuckled to himself. 

"Nice to meet you Kenji, Rika. I have an extra room, if you don't mind sharing a bed." Filia said. 

Kenji looked at Rika. Rika looked at Kenji. "We don't mind." They said blushing. 

"OK great. My daughter is taking her afternoon nap right now so I can show you around." Filia said. Rika almost fainted at the word daughter. Kenji just smiled at her. Filia motioned for them to follow her to the back. 

"Right here is the room you two will stay in. It's not much but we weren't expecting guest." Filia said. Rika recognized the room as her junk room. It had a beautiful window that faced towards the lake. And sunlight poured directly on the yellow spread on the queen-sized bed. 

"Oh it's beautiful. Thank you so much." Rika said clasping her hands. Kenji looked like he was going to throw up. 

"Oh your welcome. You two can freshen up if you want. The bathroom is the last door in the hall." Filia said then left. 

"So you finally got married." Kenji commented half-jealous and half-teasing. 

"I guess so… I wonder to who." Rika said. "Well you're my fiancée for now and I expect you to act like it." 

"Don't you think your husband would get mad." Kenji teased. Rika pulled out her mace and Kenji got the idea. "OK, OK can't you take a joke?" He reasoned 

"Nope." Filia said taking her brush out of her arm jewelry. Kenji raised his eyebrows. 

"What else do you have in there?" He asked. Rika quietly pulled out a suitcase. "Ah I see." 

"I keep it with me just in case. I'm sure you don't have anything so…" She opened the suitcase and displayed some extra clothes for the both of them. "Wa la!" She said. 

"Impressive." Kenji whistled. "Think you got any sexy lingerie to model for me?" He asked hopefully. 

"Not a chance." Rika blew a kiss at him and left the room. She giggled when she heard his sigh. 

"Do you want some lunch? I am on break right now. So the shop is closed." Filia said to Rika. 

"Sure. Need some help?" Rika asked. Filia nodded. Rika went over to help Filia make some sandwiches. 

"Val, my son, Should be here soon. He just started kindergarten a few weeks ago. He really likes it." Filia said starting a conversation. 

"Oh really? That's good. He's five?" Rika asked stiffening. 

"Yes. He is such a sweet kid. He's my adopted some. But I love him very much. He gets along well with my husband, which is good." Filia said. 

'If he's five… then that means I'll bee getting married between now and one year!" Rika exclaimed to herself silently. "How long have you been married?" She asked he future self. 

"For about a year. Our anniversary just passed." Filia commented smiling to her. 

"Oh how sweet. I can't wait till Kenji and I get married." Rika said smiling. 'Like I would ever marry that namagomi.' She told herself. 'You didn't mind sleeping with him.' Her conscience reminded her. She blushed. 

"You two make a cute couple. Reminds me of when my husband and me. We never got along." Filia giggled. 

"That's how me and Xel, er Kenji are. We used to bicker and annoy each other." Rika giggled with Filia. It was funny being with her future self. 

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm home!" Rika recognized Val's voice and had the urge to go and hug him. 

"Val-chan! How was school?" Filia went and hugged the little green haired boy. 

"It was fun! We got to go to the library! It was cool! But we had to stay in the easy to read book section." Val said smartly. Rika smiled. 

"That's great. Mommy will help you read later OK? We have guest today. This is Rika. She has her fiancée with her but he is resting." Filia introduced. Rika gave Val a smile and stuck her hand out. 

"Hi Val." She said cheerfully. Val surveyed her hand then slowly smiled and shook her hand. 

"Hi, Rika-San! You have warm hands like Mommy." He commented. 

"I guess that's a compliment. Thank you." Rika laughed. Val laughed with her and scampered off. 

"Val is such a sweet boy. I'm so glad I adopted him." Filia smiled. 

"He's kawaii." Rika agreed. They chatted to each other till they were finished with the sandwiches. Rika went to go get Kenji. 

"Kenji? Kenji? Wake up. It's time for lunch." Rika shook the purpled haired sleeping figure lying on the bed. 

"OK… I'll be there in a few minutes." He mumbled. They had lunch quickly then set off to work in the shop. Rika worked the cash register, while Kenji greeted everyone. Rika smirked at how cheerful Kenji had to be. It soon was dinnertime and Filia's husband was on his way home. Rika had butterflies in her stomach wondering who her future husband would be. She helped Filia with the dinner. 

'I wonder who Filia's husband is… Well it's not my concern really.' Kenji mused to himself. Rika walked in the room to fix her makeup and hair. 

"Anxious to meet your future husband." Kenji teased. 

"Ooh sounds like someone is jealous." Rika countered. Kenji didn't have anything to say. 

"Oh hi honey! How was your day at work?" They heard Filia's happy voice. They heard a man mumble something. 

"We have guest that need boarding for a few days. I said it was all right. You can meet them in a minute… hold on. Kenji! Rika! Come meet my husband!" Filia called. Rika looked at Kenji then smoothed down her hair then opened the door and beckoned Kenji to follow her. 

"Rika, Kenji, this is my husband. Xellos honey, these are our guest Kenji and Rika." Filia smiled. Kenji's eyes flew wide open and Rika knew he was going to faint. She squeezed his hand and murmured. 

"Shut up." Then to Filia and Xellos, "Oh what a pleasure to meet you Xellos-San." 

"Oh? Guest for while. That's great. Nice to meet you too." He stuck his hand out to Rika who shook it then to Kenji who hesitantly shook the older mazoku's hand. 

"You wouldn't possibly be the beastmaster, Xellos Mettallium?" Kenji asked innocently. Rika glared at him. 

"Yes… How'd you know? The lovely Filia here wouldn't be spreading rumors, would she?" Xellos threw a loving glance to Filia. Filia blushed shyly. 

"More like a Lina Gabriev. She told me how you two used to argue all the time on your trip to beat the dark star. The way she put it I'm surprised you two are together." Kenji replied. He understood the look Xellos gave Filia and wondered, 

'How could Filia and I get married? Much less in the near future! I mean she's great in bed… but married? Xellos the great? Feared by humans? Feared by Filia! Husband?' 

"Lina? Yaah! She's probably saying how she defeated Lord Shabragnigdo and Zannafer too." Xellos and Filia laughed. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" They all turned to see and excited Val run to hug his dad. Kenji looked at the little boy cautiously. 

'Son? Daughter?' He thought. 

"Oh let me get Xellia and we can start dinner." Filia said then exited the room. Kenji and Rika just smiled at the whole scene. 

"Heya squirt how was school today?" Xellos picked Val up and gave him a kiss on the forehead before setting him down. 

Rika listen to Val chatter to Xellos about his day at school. She smiled faintly at how He and Xellos bonded.   


'I still don't believe this. I wish someone would wake me up from this dream.' She couldn't bring herself to call it a nightmare, because she knew she didn't want it to be. Filia brought Xellia Mettallium out and they began to eat. 

"So what do you? I mean Filia-San told me you are a lawyer." Kenji started after they prayed over the food. Rika figured Filia started Xellos into praying over the food. She smirked. 

"Ah. Well I still work for Zelas Mettallium, I'm sure Lina has told you about her. But I figure, marry Filia, live like a human, ne? So I took a quick course as a lawyer. You know me. So quick to learn." Xellos laughed when Filia punched his arm. 

"Yeah we know you. So puffed up with pride." Filia teased. 

"Come on sweets, Um it was you who made me so smart." Xellos said teasing her back. Rika laughed. 

"You two are such a cute couple." She said dreamily, forgetting that was her future self with her sworn enemy. Filia blushed while Xellos laughed again. 

"Papa! Papa!" Xellia said smashing her peas all over giggling. Everyone laughed. 

"Daddy taught her that." Val piped up. Everyone looked at Xellos who had a halo over his head. 

"Your daddy acts like that at the table?" Rika asked the baby with a smile. The baby bobbed her head up and down. 

"Always got to get the kids off the men's side huh?" Kenji asked Rika draping an arm around her shoulders.   


[Back to the Fanfictions!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/past.html



	8. Chapter 7

past7 "What are men her for?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him. Filia laughed her agreement. Xellos and Kenji had the same mock scowl. 

"Say, Rika. Where is your engagement ring?" Filia asked suddenly. 

"Huh?" Rika asked. Kenji grinned. 

"See this is what happened. Rika and I were dating and I finally got the courage to ask her to marry me." Kenji said enjoying the story already. 

"I also finally got the money to buy a decent engagement ring. So I go to the store and see this wonderful ring I wanted to get her. So I get ready to buy it and all… but they don't have her size." He paused tragically. Rika fought the urge to roll her eyes but instead smiled at her fiancée lovingly. 

"What happened next?" Filia asked. 

"Well I decide I can't wait to ask her so I go to her shop and run to her and ask her to marry me. With the customers there and everything. She looked all surprised but agreed. So I hugged her and everyone started clapping. It was just my luck to have old hopeless romantic ladies in there." Kenji ended his story with a big smile. He leaned over and gave Rika a kiss. Filia sighed. 

"Oh that's just so sweet." She clasped her hands. "Xellos was to scared to ask to marry me too. But he got the courage and invited me out to dinner and asked me. That's the first time I've seen him sweat so much." Filia joked. Everyone laughed. 

"Anyone like any ice cream?" Filia said pushing her chair out. Val, Xellos and Kenji nodded enthusiastically. While Xellia just smashed the remainder of her peas. 

"Seriously, I don't think Kenji is going to ever…" Rika's voice faded off as she and Filia went to the kitchen to fix the ice cream. 

"Filia and Rika seemed to get along good." Xellos commented. 

'Well duh! She is talking to herself!' Kenji wanted to scream. 'But wait! I'm insulting myself.' 

"I sense an evil presence off you." Xellos whispered so Val wouldn't hear. 

"Yaah! Sore wa himitsu desu!" Kenji replied winking. 

"So since I can't do anything really evil or Filia would like kill me, how about if we play a harmless joke?" Xellos coaxed. 

"You're trying to make me do a harmless joke." Kenji replied coolly. 

"Come on! The girls won't get mad." Xellos wheedled. In both his and Kenji's mind they had chibi filia's chasing them with mace-sama. 

"If you want to do a joke use frogs! That always works with the girls at school." Val piped up. Xellos and Kenji looked at him in surprise. Xellos looked like he was about to tell his son it's wrong when he thought about it a second time. 

"Good idea… I bet that would annoy Filia. Now Val you have to swear secrecy and I'll let you in on the deal." Xellos said making a deal with his son. 

"Only if you promise to treat me to ice cream." Val said importantly. 

"You drive a hard deal. OK fine." Xellos agreed. Kenji stared at Val in amazement. 

'Uh what has Filia been teaching this boy?" He asked himself. 

"So Kenji, you game?" Xellos asked. Kenji was going to answer when Rika and Filia came back. 

"Yeah vanilla ice cream is my favorite." Kenji said giving Xellos his answer. Xellos's smile spread across his face. 

"I like 'nilla ice cream. But strawberry is my favorite." Val said happily. 

"Well you both are in luck. Vanilla for you two and strawberry for Valteria." Filia said placing down the bowls ice cream. Val scrunched his nose when Filia said his full name. 

"Seriously do you ever think of anything else but food?" Filia asked teasingly. 

"Well I think of ice cream parlors." He opened one eye into a wink at Kenji and Val. 

"This is good mommy!" Val piped up with his best smile to his mom. 

"Thank you Val. It took me a month to finish it. No thanks to Xellos." Filia glared at her husband who winced. 

"Uh oh… What did you do now." Kenji asked. 

" Oh nothing but use my ice cream to scare people off from my store. Doing his usual mischief, he 'accidentally' spills it on my customers." Xellos twitched. 

"Of course you can imagine what my customers thought when they had cold liquid gushing at their feet. Lots of negative attitude." Filia said pointedly which made Rika laugh. 

"Come on sweetheart, you really don't need to bother people with stories." Xellos said in an 'I'm innocent!' voice. 

"I'm sure I'm not bothering them, am I Rika?" Filia said equally innocent. Rika shakes her head. 

"Oh I've got to tell you this story Xellos mom told me when we got married." Filia started. 

"Oh I can't wait to hear." Rika laughed. Xellos rolled his eyes and stood up. 

"Kenji? Want to play some cards?" Xellos suggested. 

"Sure. I'm a master at cards." Kenji smirked. 

"Not better n' me!" Val exclaimed jumping out of his chair to his dad. 

"Great! Three players! I can teach you that game of strip poker." Xellos told Val. 

"Xellos…" Filia said warningly. 

"What? OK strip go fish!" Filia glares. Xellos pouts. Kenji stood up. 

"I guess I should show some affection, ne fiancée?" He whispered, bending down to say this in her ear. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. Then smiled when she blushed. He waved his hand with a smirk then left with Val and Xellos. 

"So he's like, where's the mustard for the hot dogs. He couldn't see a thing!" Rika exclaimed while drying Filia's dishes. 

"Oh really? That probably got annoying." Filia laughed and handed Filia another dish she washed. "Sorry to have you washing dishes with me. Our dishwasher is broken." 

"Dishwasher?" Rika asked. 

"Yeah. You know the machine you put dishes in to get them washed without you washing and drying them yourself." Filia said, confused that Rika didn't know. 

"Oh yeah." Rika laughed. "My mind is kinda like out there." 

"Having a husband like Xellos, my mind does that often. But I love him." Filia smiled. 

"Hmm? Did someone mention me?" Xellos walked over to Filia and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"What are you spying? Don't worry, I didn't say anything good about you." Filia teased, rolling her eyes at Rika. Rika watched them. 

'Could Xellos and I really act like that? Does he really love me?' She asked herself. 

"…Needed some drinks." She heard Xellos say. 

"OK get some out of the cabinet. And no spilling! Tell Val it's almost bedtime." Filia ordered. 

"Yes ma'am!" Xellos said, grabbing some soda and cups. Giving her a mock salute he marched out of the room. 

"Honestly! You think he would have…" Filia stopped in mid-sentence when she looked at Rika. "Rika! Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly. Rika had her hand on her stomach and looked a little green. 

"I… don't… feel so…good." Rika moaned. 

"Oh no. Here let me help you to the bathroom. Try to hold it in." Filia said slipping her arm around Rika's waist. Rika smiled and nodded feebly. When they got to the bathroom Filia stood outside and waited and Rika collapsed in front of the toilet and threw up her dinner. 

"Ooooh." She moaned and leaned back on the wall. 

"Rika? Are you ok?" Filia asked peeking in the door, then stepping in. Rika nodded. 

"I don't know what's wrong. The food was fine." Rika said. Filia starred into Rika's face the sat down next to her. 

"You must be pregnant." She said simply. Rika gasped. 

"Pre-pre- pre- pregnant?!" She exclaimed. Filia nodded. 

"It's called morning sickness. But it doesn't exactly mean you can't get it in the night or noon." Filia explained. Rika was in shock and didn't say anything. 

"Maybe you should go to your room and rest. I'll finish the dishes." Filia said. 

"No, No. I want to help you." Rika said. 

"No that's alright. You go to your room and rest. Do you want me to send Kenji up?" Filia asked gently. 

"Uh no not right now. I'll have to tell him later." Rika said nervously. 

"Alright. Do you want me to help you upstairs?" Filia asked. 

"No I can do it myself..." Rika said quietly, then exited the bathroom. When she got to the room she threw herself on the bed and starred at the dark ceiling. She soon fell asleep 

A big picture of a purple mazoku appeared before her. 

"You think I'd take care of a baby? Let alone a gold dragon!" Kenji mocked her. 

"You are forbidden from the sanctuary!" The elder appeared. 

"You heard? Filia UL Copt slept with a mazoku!" A female dragon priestess whispered. 

"For real? She was the most powerful priestess here! Who did she sleep with? Another gold asked. 

"I heard its HIM!" 

HIM? Not Him!" The girls gasped and looked in Rika's direction. Rika fell to her knees and covered her face and cried. Darkness was surrounding her. 

"I didn't know ryuzokus where such sluts!" Kenji's voice echoed. 

"You are forbidden!" The Gold dragon elder said, His voice echoed too. 

"She slept with HIM!" She's unclean!" "I couldn't even go so far as sleep with a mazoku! Let alone HIM!" The gold priestess voices echoed. 

They all lined up in a circle around the crying Rika. They spun around her so fast. They words mixing with each other. 

"Stop!" Rika said out loud sitting up in her bed. She started breathing really hard. Her tail sticking straight up. She looked at the clock. 12:00AM. Only midnight. She looked over at the sleeping figure next to her. Kenji looked so peaceful sleeping there. She shook her long blond hair and walked to the window. 

The moonlight poured in the window as the soft summer wind blew in it. She leaned against the window, tears falling silently down her face. 

'What was I thinking? Xell... er Kenji doesn't love me. And I just gave myself willingly to him. He's not in to commitment. I really blew it.' She thought to herself, sniffing. Kenji silently teleported behind her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Why are these beautiful baby blues crying?" He asked softly. Rika stiffened for a second in fear. 

"Wha...wha...what are you doing up? She asked. She certainly is doing a lot of stuttering today. 

"Well I heard crying. And if you know me I hate crying." He made a face that made Rika smile. "But I saw it was you and I decided to give a try at comforting you." He smiled at her opening his eyes. Mazoku eyes... 

"Oh..." Rika said. He looked sincere... 

"So why are you crying?" He asked. 

"Huh? Oh, uh, um I ah er don't want to talk about it right now." Rika said sniffling. 

"Ok. Well if you do want to talk you know me. But feel free to say Sore wa himitsu desu." Kenji teased her. Her lip quivered and she burst into a new set of tears. 

"Huh? Fii... what did I do? Did I say something wrong?" He asked worriedly. 

[Back to the Fanfictions!][1]

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/past.html



	9. Chapter 8

future3 'What was I thinking? Xell... er Kenji doesn't love me. And I just gave myself willingly to him. He's not in to commitment. I really blew it.' She thought to herself, sniffing. Kenji silently teleported behind her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Why are these beautiful baby blues crying?" He asked softly. Rika stiffened for a second in fear. 

"Wha...wha...what are you doing up? She asked. She certainly is doing a lot of stuttering today. 

"Well I heard crying. And if you know me I hate crying." He made a face that made Rika smile. "But I saw it was you and I decided to give a try at comforting you." He smiled at her opening his eyes. Mazoku eyes... 

"Oh..." Rika said. He looked sincere... 

"So why are you crying?" He asked. 

"Huh? Oh, uh, um I ah er don't want to talk about it right now." Rika said sniffling. 

"Ok. Well if you do want to talk you know me. But feel free to say Sore wa himitsu desu." Kenji teased her. Her lip quivered and she burst into a new set of tears. 

"Huh? Fii... what did I do? Did I say something wrong?" He asked worriedly.   
She just buried her face in his chest and pounded it. Kenji looked down at her in surprise. Then he sighed and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She just cried and pounded on his chest. Soon her hits became softer and softer and she fell asleep in his arms. Kenji teleported them to the bed and laid her head on his chest. 

'What was that about?' He thought. Then drifted off to sleep himself... 

'Mornin' Filia-san. Where's Xellos?" Kenji asked, walking out to the kitchen the next morning. 

"Huh? Oh morning Kenji. There is no need to call me Filia-san. Xellos however left for work. He insisted on working on Saturdays. By the way." Filia rolled her eyes. "Is Rika sleeping?" she asked softly. 

"Yeah she's still sleep." Kenji said confused at the sudden change of voice. 

"Ok. Kenji I want you to sit down. I need to tell you something." Filia motioned to the table. They both sat down. 

"Well let me tell you first, I know who you and Rika both are," She started out. 

"What? I mean what do you mean?" He stuttered. She smiled. 

"Don't play stupid... Xellos. I know you are Xellos's past self and Rika is my past self. Well I should say present self. Since you two are the present, we are only an illusion of the future. This is only a possibility of what could happen in the future." Filia said seriously. 

Kenji being the trickster priest he is didn't appear shaken. "Yaah! I see what you're saying. Your saying Fii er Rika and I have the power to fall in love ect, etc. But we also have the power to stay single and not be in each others life." Kenji said. 

"Yes that's what I'm saying. Now there is this other thing. But I'm expecting Rika-chan to tell you." Filia said. Kenji tried to read her mind but Filia waved him off with a grin. "No peeking." She said, then shooed him off to his bedroom. 

'So she knows... I guess I should tell Fii... er Rika. But what's this secret she's supposed to tell me? I'm the secretive person here!" He said to himself. He opened the door to the room to see a quiet Rika brushing her hair, the sun lighting the blond hair. Kenji quietly crossed the room and took the brush from her hand and brushed her hair for her. 

"Xellos?" She asked. Kenji thought about pulling her hair and forcing the secret out of her. The pain and fear from her would have been good... but he's been full on it, staying in a town like this. 

"Filia knows who we are." He said quietly. He was enjoying brushing her hair. 

'It feels like my violet silk blanket back at home...' He thought. 

"I figured she would find out." Rika said wrapping her arms around her waist, letting him brush her hair. 

'I should enjoy this as much as I can. But the longer I enjoy it the harder it's going to be when he dumps me.' She thought with her eyes closed. He brought her hair in to a neat ponytail and then nudged her so she can see it. 

"Wow it's pretty. Where did you learn that?" Rika asked in awe. 

"When I was younger... Zelas let me play in her hair." Xellos smiled. 

"Wow!" She said again, then added. "Big bad mazoku combing hair. Now don't even go saying something like mazoku are even better at combing hair." She teased. 

"The thought never crossed my mind." He teased her back. She looked at him with a face meant to scold but ended up smiling. 

'I'm actually teasing her and she's laughing! Whoa...' Kenji thought. "Well Filia's downstairs making breakfast. It's smells good. Want to eat?" He asked. 

"Sure but, don't forget I'm as good as her." Rika said, then she thought about last night. "Oh the other hand I'm not that hungry." She said. Kenji raised his eyebrows. 

"Suit yourself." He said.   


"So when do you leave?" Xellos asked at dinner that night. 

"Trying to get rid of them so soon?" Filia teased clearing away the dishes. Rika wanted to help but Filia told her it's ok. 

"Maybe tomorrow... I'm not sure. Maybe tonight. It depends." Kenji knew Xellos and Filia understood. Rika hoped tonight. She wanted Kenji to be gone... so she won't have to deal with anything. She couldn't bear getting dumped by Kenji, but that's what she had to do. 

"What are you doing?" Kenji asked Rika later on in the room. 

"I'm packing. Just in case we have to go tonight." Rika carefully chose her words. 

"Ah. Seems like I never had to pack. Teach me later on ok?" Kenji grinned. Rika stiffened. 

'Oh Cephieed no!' She thought 

"Gates of time... Past, Present and Future!" An echo of Filia and Xellos voice sounded through the house. Kenji looked over at Rika. Rika nodded at Kenji and stuffed the suitcase in her arm jewelry. Filia, Xellos, Val and Xellia rushed in the room... well Filia holding Xellia. 

"Oh Rika! You have to leave so soon?" Filia asked sadly. Rika nodded and leaned over to hug her future self. 

"You will visit won't you?" Valteria asked innocently. 

"Trust me you'll see me soon." Rika smiled down at the boy. 

"Aw man! We didn't have time to play any tricks!" Xellos, Kenji, and Val said sadly. Filia and Rika glared at them. The boys winced. 

"Papa!" Xellia said reaching for Xellos. Filia looked at the baby in surprise then smiled and handed the baby to Xellos. 

"Aw how's daddy's girl?" Xellos ask Xellia. 

"In need of a diaper change." Filia said scrunching her nose. Xellos made a face while Xellia exclaimed 'Papa! Papa!' Everyone laughed. 

"Unlock unto me!" The echo said. 

"Bye Filia!" Rika said hugging Filia one last time. 

"Cya buddy." Xellos squatted down and told Val. They exchange 'Manly' hand shakes. Kenji and Rika started to disappear. 

"Bye!" Everyone said for the last time.   


Filia hummed a small tune as she worked the cash register. The customers were happy that day, and so was she. She hadn't heard from Zelas and Luna just yet. Well she would hear from them later. Xellos visited everyday helping Val with his homework. While Filia ate more food then usual. She wasn't putting on too much weight.... Yet. 

"...So Cephieed and Shabragnidgo defeated each other and the world was at peace." Xellos ended his story and quietly walked out of Val's room. He turned on the light, shut the door and went to the kitchen to meet Filia for their night's tea. 

"Val really likes you." Filia said suddenly. 

"Yeah. I guess I spoil him rotten. Maybe I'm getting soft..." Xellos grinned. 

"He talks about you all the time..." Filia commented. 

"Well everyone loves me." Xellos said, not getting why Filia was so serious. 

"Um Xellos... There is something I need to tell you." She started. 

"Ok... go ahead." Xellos said curiously. 

"I uh should have told you this awhile back but um I guess I felt like I had to wait... " Filia stammered. Xellos felt like reading her mind but decided to be patient. 

'I gotta say this.' Filia told herself. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She said. Xellos stared at her blankly. 

"Xellos! Are you alright?" Filia asked. Xellos expression changed from a blank one to an angry one... 

"Filia! Why did you tell me before? I mean here I am, and your like keeping this from me. How long did you plan on it?" He asked. 

"But Xellos! It's not like that!" Filia exclaimed. Tears threatened to fall. 

"I should have stayed away from you in the first place." Xellos mumbled. 

"B...b...b...but Xellos!" Tears poured down Filia's face and she shook her face in her hands then teleported to her room. 

"Baka dragon. I shouldn't even be here." Xellos scowled then teleported to his astral space. 

[Back to the Fanfictions!][1]

Authors note: Ok maybe I went overboard with an emotional scene ^_^ 

   [1]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiaulcopt/past.html



	10. Epilogue

epilogue Epilogue… 

"Mommy? Why hasn't Xelly-daddy come by yet?" Little Valteria asked Filia before bedtime. He had been asking that every night since he came back from visiting his grandparents. Filia got tired of answering him but instead she smiled sadly at his son. 

"He has things to do. And he isn't your daddy." She told him. Lately she hasn't been sleep at night, her nightmare appearing every once in a while. 

'I should leave town… I can't go to the ryozoku. Everyone will question where my husband is. I could move away… tell them my husband is dead.' Filia thought to herself. 

"…Kindergarten!" She blinked back to the present with Val speaking rapidly. 

"Huh?" She asked. 

"Mommy! You didn't hear a word I said!" Val complained. 

"Sorry sweetheart. Here eat this." Filia handed a tuna sandwich to Val who munched on it happily. 

"Mommy?" He said a few seconds later. 

"Hmm?" Filia asked absently. 

"I miss Xelly-daddy. Why did he leave?" Val asked sadly. Filia stiffened. 

"Um well He's real busy now." Filia stammered. 

"He must be real busy. You say that all the time." Val commented with child innocence. 

"Well he really is. Maybe he will visit." Filia said this wistfully. Then leaned over and kissed her son goodnight. 

"Night, night sweetheart." She whispered. 

"Night mommy." Val said closing his eyes. 

The next morning Filia woke up the smell of white roses. She looked over and saw a thorn-less white rose lying on her desk. 

"Hmm? I wonder where this came from…" She said aloud. She picked it up and noticed a note. 

Hey Filia,   
Could you meet me at Roseanne tonight for dinner at 6:30? Dress classy.   
You've been on my mind for a while and I decided to invite you to   
dinner. Of course I couldn't go to you myself… I'm to scared ? Hopefully   
you'll be there.I'll be at table 19. Can't wait to see your beautiful face.   
A secret admirer. 

'Hmm? Secret admirer… Xellos?' Filia felt a ray of hope beam through her then it left. 'Come on Fii-chan! You saw how he looked at you when you told him… But if it isn't him then who?" 

"Val honey? Do you think Sairai's sister could baby-sit you?" Filia asked Val at breakfast. 

"Really? She's fun! Could Sairai come over too? Can I call them now?" Val asked excitedly. Filia rolled her eyes in amusement. Val obviously answered her question in true Val fashion. 

"Sure." Filia smiled. Val dashed off to the telephone. Filia sat there for a minute then stood up. She suddenly sensed something. 

"…Mazoku…" She whispered. She immediately placed her hand on her stomach protectively. Soon the feeling was gone, and Filia was puzzled. She shrugged it off and went to see if Val got a baby-sitter.   


"I should be home in about three hours, So there is no need to put Val to bed. If you need me call me at the restaurant. I left the number." Filia told Sairai's older sister, Rikiko. 

"OK we'll have a good time." Rikiko smiled at Filia with her eyes closed tilting her head. 

"Great. Hey Rikiko, I got some new 'books' in my study if you want to study them, but make sure you don't leave Val by himself with Sairai to long." Filia said smiling back. Rikiko's eyes lit up when Filia told her about the new books. She just hoped Val and Sairai would behave. She looked down at the to angelic looking kids. 

'Practically have halos on their heads.' She said to herself. "OK will do thanks." Rikiko told Filia. Filia waved to them and walked out the door. She cast a levitation spell that made her rise a little ways off the ground so she wouldn't mess up her shoes. 

'Lets see. If it can't be him, then it might be him…. No maybe him… could be...nah. It's just my luck to be years older then them.' Filia sighed to herself and took off the levitation spell and walk in Roseanne. 

She wore a long black dressy dress. It wasn't her normal wear of classy outfits but it at least hid her stomach. 

'9, 10, 11, 12…' She told herself. "Ah there it is." She walked slowly over to the table. 

"Ah Filia. As beautiful as ever." A man with fiery red hair and green eyes sat there waiting for her. Filia gasped as she recognized as him as one of the fire dragons. 

"Mizangu!" She exclaimed. 

"Filia! You recognize and remember me. Impressive." He teased her. 

"Well of course silly. Think I'd forget a friend? How are you?" She asked, hugging him. They both caught up on the past and were bringing each other up to date. 

"You really are successful in your pottery business." He commented. She nodded excitedly and telling him about it. It was one of her favorite subjects to talk about. 

"Filia. Are you really involved with HIM?" Mizangu asked suddenly. Filia looked shock and couldn't answer. 

"Well fancy meeting you here." A voice said behind her. Filia cut off in mid-sentence to see Zelas and Luna standing behind her. Mizangu looked shocked at see this. Filia glared at them. 

"I told you this was a great place to go." Luna said to her best friend. Zelas blew out some cigarette smoke out of her cigarette. 

"Well what a surprise. I never dreamed of meeting Filia here. But since you have guest we wouldn't dream of messing up your date. Ta, ta" Zelas gave a wave of her hand and she and Luna were sashaying to their own table. Filia fumed and got up and followed them. 

"What is the big idea sending Xellos and me back in time?" She growled to the beastmaster and her best friend. They winced. 

"Uh Filia… we are out in public…" Luna started. Zelas smirked at the fear in the people around them. Filia's tail started to pop out. 

"I. Want. An. Explanation." Filia grounded out. Zelas tapped her cigarette on the table and sighed. 

"We figured you and Xellos would like to have some fun." She answered simply. Filia balled her fist about to scream, when Mizangu appeared behind her and covered her mouth. 

"Filia. You should disrespect your elders!" He hissed. Filia blinked. Luna blinked. Zelas blinked. 

"Elders? Just how old do you think I am?" Zelas' eyes went to slits as she looked at him. He backed up in fear. Zelas was amused and immediately drank up the fear. 

"Suppose you tell Filia why you're here." She said. Filia looked over at Mizangu. 

"Er…" He said. People started moving away from the four. Zelas teleported in front on him and pressed one of her manicured nails onto his chest. 

"I Er was Uh sent to make sure she wasn't ah involved with a mazoku." Mizangu winced. Filia's eyes flew wide open. 

"My general-priest to be exact, ne?" Zelas asked stepping a step closer. 

"Hai-sama!" Mizangu said in respect out of fear. 

"So you decided to deceive Filia into believing you came for a 'friendly' visit. And you call us mazoku evil." Zelas scoffed and stepped away. 

"I'm to go on trial aren't I?" She asked. Mizangu nodded. 

"Just when did you decided you would tell me?" She yelled at him. 

"Later." He said. She brought her mace out of her necklace and hit him. She blinked. 

'Nani… How did I manage to hit him?' She thought to herself. 'Oh… he's not Xellos.' She put her mace back. 

"So what do they plan to do with me?" She asked the fire dragon on the ground. 

"They plan to marry you off. Then you won't be bothered by…" He looked at Zelas then back at Filia "…So then you wouldn't be Uh…" He let the sentence trail. 

"Luna. Can't you help me here?" Filia's pleading eyes turned to Lina's big sister. Luna shook her head. 

"I can help with some things, but not dealings like this." She said. Filia suddenly narrowed her eyes at Mizangu. 

"Were you one of the suitors?" She asked. He nodded. She screamed and started to shoot reflector at him. It would have hurt him if someone didn't put up a shield. 

"Yaah! You still have a temper Filia." The figure said. Filia pulled out her mace. 

"Namagomi! Always have to interfere!" She charged after him. Which made him teleport away. 

"Argh! Baka come back here!" Filia screeched. All the people in the restaurant ran out screaming. 

"This is the time we leave, ne Zelas?" Luna asked. Zelas nodded and they teleported out of there. 

"Namagomi no Baka! Why are you here?" Filia asked threatening him with her mace. 

"Filia, Is that a way to greet an old 'friend'? Xellos asked mockingly. 

"It's him!" Mizangu gasped. He stood up and started shooting little fireballs at Xellos. 

"Huh? Mizangu! He'll kill you!" Filia said. Xellos smiled and reversed Mizangu's fire towards Mizangu. Filia and Mizangu tried jumped out of the way. But one of the fireballs hit Mizangu. 

"Argh!" He screamed. Xellos boosted the spell so it was more powerful and gave Mizangu more damage. He managed to sit up and look at Xellos. 

"I will get back with you. And you Filia appear in 3 days for your trial." He smirked and teleported away. Filia sighed and fell to the ground forgetting Xellos's presence for a moment. She stood up and looked at the mazoku, mace in hand. 

"Xellos… What do you want?" She asked angrily. 

"Uh I wanted to talk." He said blushing slightly. 

"OK go." Filia said. 

"Not here silly." He teleported behind her then took them both away. 

"Hey you forgot to pay!" The restaurant owner cried. 

Xellos teleported them to his astral plane. 

"Where are we?" Filia asked. 

"In a mansion built on my astral plane. This is where I live. I'll show you around outside later. You'd like it." He told her. She looked around and noticed a big purple chandelier above them. 

"Purple, eh?" She asked. 

"Well I didn't want white." He countered. He motioned for her to sit down on of the chairs in his study. 

"There are no things rigged in this chair are there?" She asked warily. 

"I don't see why you can't trust lil' ol' me." Xellos pouted. 

"I trust you enough to know you would do something like that." Filia snorted. She carefully sat down. 

"So Uh how are you doing?" Xellos asked. 

"Fine, besides the fact that I have to listen to Val talk about what you two will be doing when you get back. He asks me every morning 'Mommy? Why hasn't Xelly-daddy come by yet?'" Filia said pointedly. 

"I'm not the one who wanted to raise him." Xellos said. 

"If you weren't going to visit why hang around my shop. People ask everyday 'Where's that nice man hanging around you, Filia?" Filia said. 

"I don't care what humans say." Xellos excused himself running his hand through his hair irritably. 

"Xellos… what do you want from me." Filia asked coldly. She placed her hands on her stomach feeling the baby kick. She twisted her face in pain for a moment. 

"Are you alright?" Xellos asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah… hold on… OK I'm fine. You wouldn't possibly have any cheesecake around here would you?" Filia asked. 

"Cheesecake?" Xellos asked warily. 

"Yeah. Don't tell me you don't know what cheesecake is." Filia scowled. 

"Uh hold on." He pressed a button and immediately someone teleported in there. 

"Yes Beastmaster?" The man asked formally. 

"Cheesecake for the lady." Xellos directed 

"Yes Beastmaster." The man teleported out of there. 

"Wow. You have servants to boot." Filia exclaimed. 

"Yes… they a re actually made and designed by me. So no I didn't take humans and make them into servants." Xellos said, answering the question that was forming in Filia's mind. 

The man teleported back with a hunk of cheesecake for Filia then left. 

"Oooh looks good." Filia said eyeing the cheesecake. She lifted her fork and sliced piece off and put it in her mouth. 

"Oooh heavenly." She sighed. Xellos looked at her. 

"Ah Filia… since when do you eat that cheesecake?" Xellos asked. 

"Since I was pregnant… these thing come along you know. Feeding a extra little dragon in here," She said rubbing her stomach. 

"And Mazoku." Xellos reminded her absently. 

"Well that too, but I felt a shouldn't keep telling myself that." Filia said eating another slice. Xellos remained silent.   
"Mmmm. Compliments to whoever made this." Filia said. 

"So Filia. Gotta go on trial, eh? Zelas told me that you did…" Xellos tried to start a conversation. 

"Yeah I guess so… the worst that could happen is… Wait how did Zelas tell you?" Filia said stopping. 

"Well Luna told her. Zelas told me." Xellos said. 

"So Luna knew about this." It was more like a statement then a question. Xellos nodded. To his surprise Filia placed her face in her hands and started crying. 

"Filia...? Fii? Why are you crying?" He asked nervously. She shook her head. He placed an arm around her and let her lean on him. 

"Why won't it end?" Filia asked Xellos still crying. 

"Why won't what end?" Xellos asked gently stroking her hair. 'Oh nightmares what am I doing!' He screamed at himself.   
"The world! I just want to get off!" Filia cried. Xellos stared down at her in surprise. 

"Everything is so crazed! I'm pregnant. And I wouldn't mind if I was a human, but being a dragon and I will be pregnant for 12 months! That's one whole year! I still have 9 months to go. Then I got to go on trial. They'll find out I'm pregnant plus that it's a mazoku's baby. And much less the baby of the man who killed lots of the dragons in the war of the monsters. They'll probably pester me till they get the answer they want and not the truth." 

Filia babbled on and on and Xellos sat there nodding and 'mmhmming' as she talked. She finally drifted off to sleep and Xellos teleported her to his big purple bed. She slept for about an hour then woke up. She looked around and immediately grabbed her mace. 

"Filia? You awake?" Xellos asked walking in the room. Filia eyed him and started to laugh. 

"Wha? What's so funny?" He asked scrunching up his face. 

"You...Your face." Filia said still laughing. 

"What about it?" Xellos asked still confused. 

"You actually have concern written all over your face. You the mighty, Beastmaster, are concerned about me." Filia smiled at him. 

"Me? Of course not." Xellos ran his hand over the front of his face. 

"You don't happen to have food around, do you?" Filia asked looking around. Xellos nodded and walked over to her and teleported them to a dining room. 

"Do you always teleport?" Filia asked. 

"Well that or get lost." Xellos chuckled. 

"Ah... my this is nice... Who normally comes here with you?" Filia asked pointedly. Xellos winced. 

"Uh no one?" He said scratching his head. He snapped his fingers and food appeared on the table. Filia's eyes started to water. 

"Fooood." She said clasping her hands. She ran to a seat and sat down to dig in the food. Xellos sat down like a gentleman (like he always is, ne?) and watched as Filia ate... like Lina. Xellos started to sweatdrop. 

"Er Filia?" He asked. She paused. "Hmm?" She asked. 

"You're um eating sloppily… Uh like Lina." He said wincing. 

"Nani? I'm hungry leave me alone." She waved a chicken leg at him before she started to eat again. Xellos sighed and took of his tea. 

'Where is she putting all this food?' He asked himself quietly. His eyes traveled down to the small stomach of hers… if he didn't look closely he wouldn't have noticed the small bulge in her stomach. 

'My L-sama… when you made our human forms you thought of everything.' Xellos murmured. 

"Aaah. That was good." Filia's eyes were closed. She leaned back with a smile and patted her stomach. 

"So you are done." Xellos stated. 

"Yup…that was delicious…." Filia paused. "Why am I here? I'm supposed to be mad at you." 

"Well I needed to talk to you. And Zelas told me to feed you so you would stay happy at me. Tell me Filia, What exactly does she mean?" Xellos asked curiously. Filia looked at him like he was weird then started laughing. 

"Oh real good Filia. Laugh it up why don't ya." Xellos sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"No… It's just… what you... said." Filia said in between laughs. "That, Xellos, I'll explain to you later." Xellos sighed again but let it go. 

"So what do you need to talk about?" Filia asked when she calmed down. 

"Well Er I wanted to apologize for being so rude. Zelas-sama told me that I shouldn't have been so rude." Xellos started off. 

"Mmmm. I see." Filia took a sip of her tea. 

"And as a mazoku, I shouldn't have to do this but your feelings are rubbing off on me, so I felt like I had to." 

"Ah…" Filia said. 

"So what I wanted to say is I've missed you and wanted to know would you marry me." Xellos said twisting his fingers. 

"Mmmhmm… WHAT?!" Filia's eyes flew open and she spit out her tea. She started coughing. 

"Oh come on Filia. I'm not that bad." Xellos said patting her back. 

"No it's not that. I was just surprised that's all." Filia blinked, placing a hand to her chest. 

"So do you have an answer? I don't have a ring or anything right now but I promise to have it by the time you go one trial, Heck I'll even go with you if you want." Xellos said. He wasn't used to this sort of thing. Well he wasn't in this type of predicament before. 

"Uh, I don't know what to say… Give me a few days OK?" Filia said weakly. Xellos nodded and offered to take her home. 

"Sure… Oh no I forgot about Val!" Filia smacked a hand on her forehead. Xellos slipped his arms underneath her and teleported them to the living room of Filia's home. 

"…Sadly ever after… Like wow Filia I didn't know there were other people who could use magic." Rikiko gave Xellos a look over when he and Filia teleported into the room. 

"You look like your good in it. Think you could help me out. I still can't get the hang of the dark lord spells." She asked him. 

"Sure, tell you what. I help you out and you tell me that story you were reading. Sounds like a good one, If it's ending in 'sadly ever after'." Xellos chuckled and put Filia down. 

"Deal… hey I know who you are! Your Xellos Mettallium! Val's dad, right? Is it true you serve Dark Lord Zelas Mettallium? Val told me that, I was like so interested. He said you destroyed half of Filia's race with only one finger, how'd you do that?" Rikiko asked with awe. The young teenager wasn't even intimidated by meeting such a person. 

"Uh…" Xellos said. 

"Don't worry about me, I won't go telling people about you two using magic. It's not like they'd believe me. Val also said you know Lina Inverse. Think you could introduce me to her? She sounds just like me, speaking of which, How much are paying me, Filia?" Rikiko asked. 

"Huh? Oh yeah hold on let me get my purse." Filia left the room. She figured she would have to tell Val how much he could tell people about them. 

"Can I get my picture taking with you, Xellos Mettallium?" Sairai always called everyone by his or her full name. 

"Xellos is scared of cameras." Filia laughed when she walked back in the room. Xellos scowled. 

"Not true. I just don't want to mess up my lovely eyes. Did you know cameras can ruin your seeing?" Xellos asked opening his dark purple eyes. 

"No true! That's some old wives tale." Filia said. 

"Are you calling me a liar?" Xellos said innocently. 

"Who wouldn't?" Filia stuck out her tongue. She switched her attention to Rikiko and Sairai. 

"Here Rikiko. This should be enough, ne? And Sairai you can come over any time. You will be going to Kindergarten with Val, right?" Filia bent down to the little girl. Sairai stuck her thumb in her mouth and nodded shyly. Filia smiled at the girl. 

"Come on let me walk you out." Filia suggested walking towards the front. 

"Xelly-daddy! Your back!" Val ran to Xellos and hugged him tight. 

"Yup. Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow. I'm er not so uh busy." Xellos said bending down to hug Val back. 

'I wonder what Valgarv would say, hugging me like this.' Xellos grinned at the thought. 

"I wasn't going to hug you in front of Sairai and Rick because mommy said you don't like open a-a-afectin'" Val stumbled over the long word. 

"Open affection?" Xellos asked ruffling Val's green hair. Val nodded. 

"Yeah that's it! Are you going to read me a story tonight like you used to?" gold eyes looked up at Xellos hopefully. Xellos gritted his teeth then sighed and smiled at the little boy. 

"Sure." He said. 

"Sure what?" Filia asked walking back in the room. 

"Xelly-daddy is going to read me a story!" Val said excitedly bouncing over to hug his mom. Filia looked disturbed but agreed. 

"Go get your jammies on and Xellos will be right up OK?" Filia said. Val nodded and ran off. 

"What's wrong, Fii? Don't want me around Val? Or is it you don't want me around you." Xellos asked. 

"Both…" Filia whispered and walked out the room. Xellos looked shocked and was about to teleport out of there but instead decided to go read Val a story. When Val was sleep, Xellos left.   


"Mommy! Look what Xelly-daddy drawed for me!" Val cried out running to Filia. Filia was in her garden planting some jasmine flowers. 

"Xellos? Well let me see it sweetheart." Filia was startled. Val handed the picture to Filia. It was a beautiful painting of a blond haired woman holding a small baby green haired in her arms. 

"Isn't it pretty? Xelly-daddy says he drawed it 'specially for me!" Val explained the picture to Filia, rambling on and on about how 'Xelly-daddy' drew it. 

"Uh wow, it's pretty." Filia said absently. 

"Isn't though? I asked Xelly-daddy to stay for lunch but he said that you might dis-dis-disagree." Val said, stumbling a bit. "Mommy? Why would you dis-disagree?" 

"Hmm? Oh I wouldn't mind. He can come over whenever he wants." She said smiling down at her son. 

"Really? Well maybe if I call him he might come. Xelly-daddy says that if I yell hard enough, he'd here me." Val proceeded to call Xellos. 

'For someone who hated Xellos in their previous life, sure doesn't mind him now.' Filia thought. 

"Xelly–daddy! She said it's all right! Xelly-daddy!" Val yelled. 

"Come on, Val. I don't think he hears you. You can see him later." Filia said. 

"But he said he'd hear me." Val protested frowning. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can see him later." Filia told this to Val firmly so he got the idea. During lunch he kept wondering what Xelly-daddy was doing and why he could come to him. 

A figure sat in the big oak tree, watching them.   


Filia walked up to the big temple like building where they would hold the trial. When she walked in, She noticed the looks the human-form dragons where giving her. 

'The trouble I get into because of Xellos… I should have listened to the stories from when I was younger.' Filia thought to herself. She already missed her son who she left with Sairai and her family for the few days she was going to be here. 

'Speaking of the devil, where is he?' Filia thought. She took her place behind the stand and looked forward boldly. 

"This trial will now come in session" An elder announced, taking his place behind a pulpit. He placed his mallet on top of it. 

'Since when are they so modern?' Filia asked herself. 

"We are here today for the trial of Filia Ul Copt. Former priestess of the fire dragons. She committed a crime, A serious crime…" The elder stared in Filia's direction with piercing eyes 

'Argh! Since when is THAT a crime!' She barely kept herself from saying that aloud. 

'So she will be getting the judgment she deserves. But first we are going to question her." The elder motioned for someone to take a place behind a lower microphone. 

"Filia Ul Copt, It has been said that you were involved with the Beastmaster. Is that true?" A high pitched man's voice asked her. 

"Yes that's the truth. It wasn't just Lina and I who defeated the Dark Star." Filia fought the urge to roll her eyes. The man let it pass and stepped down for the next person. 

"You have been seen with the Beastmaster. And it was said that he is living with you, is that correct?" The next man asked. His voice was deeper and he had bushy black eyebrows. 

"I might have been seen with him, but he is not living with me. So that is not correct." Filia said this with a slight icy tone, but it didn't scare the questioner off. 

"When you are around him, what do you normally do?" He asked staring into her eyes. 

"Well I haven't been around him lately." Filia answered. The man sighed rudely. 

"What I mean Miss Copt is, what have you done with the Beastmaster?" The man figured he hit the nail in the right spot. 

"Well once I baby-sat with him, and ended up getting lost in a tropical maze, then we took a trip…" Filia was cut off by the man's exasperated sigh. 

"Miss Copt, what I meant to say is, did you sleep with him?" The man asked bluntly. 

"Y-y-yes I did." Filia was thinking about lying to the man, but figured she never lied before so why now? 

'What about the time when you and the other priestess in training wanted a night out?' Her consciences reminded her. Filia bit her lip and ignored the thought. 

'Ok fine next time I'll try, Sore wa himitsu desu. Always works for Xellos.' Filia tossed back at her conscience the immediately bit her tongue for thinking about him. 

The man stepped down and let the next man come up. Filia sighed inwardly as more and more pointed questions were asked. She felt like teleporting out of there to get Valteria. They could make s'mores by the fireplace or something. 

She felt her stomach growl and a baby kick. She didn't want to make it known she was pregnant so she fought the urge to place a hand on her hand on her stomach. 

"Filia Ul Copt. Once was a friend of mine." Someone else stood up to the microphone. Filia looked surprise to see Mizangu. 

'Once a friend, eh?' She asked herself. 

"We use to have fun as kids, growing up and everything. I noticed a change in her life after she became of priestess. She started to slack off. I wish I could say this wasn't true but I can't." Mizangu said, looking sorrowful. 

'The liar!' Filia said, balling her fist. 

"Miss Filia Ul Copt. you've been a true disgrace to the gold dragon. You let the Beastmaster take advantage of you, beat upon you… The elder was back, speaking at the microphone. 

I afraid that's where your wrong, elder. Xellos has been very kind to my son and me. He has not laid one hand on us and I didn't not let him take advantage of me." Filia's temper started to flare and a pink bow came from underneath her dress. 

"Oh it is Xellos now." The elder said pouncing on ever word she said. 

"Xellos has every right to be called by his first name. He deserves respect just like we give each other respect. But that doesn't exactly mean pining a title on him because you are scared of him." Filia said. 

"Yaah! Well said, Filia Ul Copt." A voice from the far back stood in the shadows. Everyone, but Filia, gasped recognizing the voice. 

"Aaack! It's him!" Someone shouted out. 

"Mommy! Xelly-daddy brought me here to help you out!" A small voice rang out and ran towards Filia. Xellos blew a small kiss at Filia that made her blush. Everyone watched wide eyed at the exchange. Xellos simply smiled and teleported out of there. Filia directed her attention to Val. 

"Val! What are you doing here? Where are Riki and Sairai?" Filia asked immediately. 

"Riki and Sairai are at home. Their parents were sleeping so Riki said I could come to see you. Xelly-daddy said he'd be back for me by the time they woke up so they wouldn't s'pect a thing!" Val said. 

Before Filia could reply, the elder slammed his mallet on the pulpit. Valteria jumped and hugged Filia tighter. 

"Miss Copt how could you lead the enemy to us? Do you want us to die? Do you want us to be killed off by him like we were?" He asked angrily. 

"Elder Sauchi. I wouldn't do that. But seeing how you treat Xellos, you never gave him a chance. True Xellos is a mazoku, and true he killed off half of our race, but have you seen beyond that? No because you never do and never did. You blame Xellos for what he did, but did you see what we, Gold Dragons did to the Ancient Dragons? Look at my son, he is the last of the Ancients. And why is that? Because of the Gold Dragons, That was because of us. Not because of the mazokus or humans, but because of us. Because we wanted to be the most powerful dragons." Filia started to tear up. 

The Elder looked disturbed and turned around to talk to the others. 

"Don't worry Mommy. Xelly-daddy said it'd be all right. He said just keep the faith. What does that mean?" Val looked up at his mom with innocent eyes. 

"I'll tell you later, ok sweetheart?" Filia chuckled and bent down ad kissed her son's forehead. 

"Alright mommy!" Val smiled. 

"Filia Ul Copt. If we may, we want to question your son." The Elder said. 

"We-well of course." Filia stammered a bit and stiffened. 'Now what?' She asked herself. 

"Mr. Valteria Ul Copt, correct?" The elder asked the boy. 

"Hai." The boy nodded. 

"Ok well Mr. Copt I'm notice you know The Beastmaster. Tell me boy, has he ever tried to hurt you or your mother in anyway?" 

"Beastmaster? Oh Xelly-daddy! No Xelly daddy would never hurt us!" Val said furiously. 

"Xelly-daddy?" The elder repeated. 

"His name is really Xellos Mettallium. But I call him Xelly-daddy. He is like a daddy to me. He plays with me all the time. I told him if he married mommy then I want to us his last name, like my friend Sairai did when her mommy married her daddy." Val declared seriously. 

Filia looked at Val in surprise as the Elders almost fainted. 

"Speaking of which, Filia would you please marry me?" Xellos popped in next to Val and Filia. 

"Xellos?" Filia asked startled. 

"Beastmaster your are not welcomed here. Seize him!" Someone directed. 

Dragon guards came to seize Xellos who put a shield around him, Filia and Val. He slowly got down on his knees and kissed Filia's hand. He opened his eyes and looked at Filia. Filia stared down at him with one hand to her mouth. Without breaking the eye contact he brought out a shiny gold amethyst ring and slipped it on her finger. Filia gasped while the Elder threw a fit outside of them. 

Xellos and Val looked at Filia with the same hopeful eyes. 

"I forbid this to go on!" The elder exclaimed. Nobody really noticed. Everyone else were watching to see what Filia's answer would be. 

"Xellos... I... I..." Filia stammered. Xellos and Val bit the side of their lips in unison, which made Filia laugh. 

"Of course I'll marry you, you fool." She laughed. Xellos looked surprised but instead jumped up and hugged her tight then turned around and high-fived Val. 

"Alright!" They exclaimed. 

"I promise to make your life happier. You would never regret it." Xellos added to her. The old ladies there started wiping their eyes because of 'true romance', forgetting who Xellos was. 

"Well looks like this meeting is adjourn." Someone announced. Everyone else agreed wholeheartedly. They filed out their seats outside, ignoring the fuming elder. 

"Well Filia, ready to go, ne?" Xellos asked. Filia nodded then Xellos looked at Val who grins and takes Filia and Xellos's hand so they could leave. 

"Filia Ul Copt! YOU ARE BANISHED FROM HERE!" The elder yelled. Then Xellos teleported them out there. 

"Mommy can I finish staying at Sairai's house for the rest of the day and night?" Val asked. 

"Um I guess so. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." Filia agreed. Val immediately ran off in the direction of his friend's house. 

"My, those two stick like glue…" Filia commented. 

"Best Friends, ne?" Xellos asked. Filia was unlocking the door. 

"Mmmhmm. When we moved her a few years ago, Sairai's mom used to come over here a lot. Val and Sairai were babies then. So they practically grew up together. Sairai's mom is now pregnant again so she can't come over that often." Filia walked in the shop and turned on the lights. 

"Ah I see." Xellos said. 

"It's spring what do you expect." Filia said leading the way to the kitchen. 

"Huh?" Xellos asked. Filia chuckled and shook her head. 

"Where's all that knowledge of yours?" She asked. He gave himself a mental note to look up about women. 

"Sore wa himitsu desu." He tried. 

"Any other words, you don't know." Filia teased. "Wants some tea?" She offered. 

"Sure why not. No poison, ok?" He grinned. 

"Now would I do that?" Filia asked. She lifted up a bottle of season salt to pour in the tea. 

"Er, Filia…" Xellos started. 

"What?" 

"Your putting season salt in the tea." 

"Season salt? Oh silly me." Filia laughed and picked up the garlic. 

"You really need to lighten up. Here let me do it." Xellos said standing up. Filia hid a grin and agreed. 

"There. All done." Xellos sat the cups of tea in front of Filia and him. 

"Mmmm. I could get used to this." Filia said sipping some tea. 

"Just ask me and I might, Just might give you the privilege of drinking some of the homemade Xellos Mettallium tea." Xellos teased. 

"I could pay you for it." Filia smiled. 

"Depends on how much…" Xellos said with a grin. Filia stood over and slid into his lap. 

"Depends on what you want." She said. She then, closed her eyes and leaned forward and kissed him. 

Xellos placed his arms on her waist drawing her closer to him to deepen the kiss. He reached out with one hand and ran his fingers through her hair. She reluctantly broke off the kiss and looked down at him, her bangs touching his forehead. 

She lightly unbuttoned his shirt. One by one. His eyes opened as he watched her slowly slip his shirt off and splay her hands on his chest. She lifted one hand up and brought her bangs back. 

He leaned forward and kissed the nape of her neck, unbuttoning her dress, letting it fall down. He trailed his kisses down her neck to her shoulder, then back up to her lips. He trailed a finger down to in-between her breasts. Filia let out a sigh and leaned her head back as he trailed his light kisses down her neck. 

She ran her fingers down his chest to his waist. 

"You are getting near dangerous places." Xellos growled, nibbling lightly on her ear. 

"Who said I wasn't already." Filia whispered back. 

Filia proceeded to unbuckle his belt when they heard a knock on the door. Xellos looked at Filia. They heard the knock again. 

"Oh shit," Xellos said as Filia slid off his lap pulling her dress back up. 

"I wonder who it is... I announced my shop was closed for a few days." Filia wondered buttoning her dress. She smoothed down her hair and looked over to make sure Xellos was presentable, then went to open the door. 

"Konnichiwa Fii-chan!" There stood Lina in blue jeans and a shirt, and Amelia in short pink summer shorts and white shirt. 

"Ah Lina! Amelia! What are you doing here?" Filia asked in surprise. 

"Don't you remember? Today we head for out camping trip. If you are not ready we can wait for you." Amelia said. 

"Yeah, where's Val? You told him about it, right?" Lina asked peeking over her shoulder to see Xellos standing a little ways behind Filia. 

"Xellos?" Lina said. It was the exact same time Amelia said "Xellos-san?" 

"Why don't you come on in. Val is spending the day at um his friends house." Filia sighed and opened the door for the two girls. 

"Hey Xellos. Long time no see." Lina said sitting down at chair the table. 

"Hey Lina. Still traveling with Gourry?" Xellos asked. 

"Yeah... Gourry is away on a training trip, so Filia, Amelia and I decided to take a camping trip, but..." Lina looked over a Filia. 

"Uh, Ah... I can still go." She said stammering. 

'I can watch Val for the next few days if you want.' Xellos told her through her thoughts. 

"Val won't be able to go. But I have someone who can watch him. I'll be ready in a few minutes." Filia said in a rush and ran out of the room. 

"So Xellos-san. What are you doing here?" Amelia asked. 

"Sore wa..." Xellos started but Lina gave him The Look. 

"Uh, Lets see, I took Filia and Val home from the trial and Val went over to his friends house and Filia invited me in for tea." He said. 

"Invited you to tea?" Lina and Amelia's mouth dropped. 

"Er yes." Xellos sweatdropped. 

"Wow... that's amazing, to think you two can become friends after... Wait! What trial?" Lina broke off and stared intently at Xellos. 

"Uh... Ask Filia." Xellos eased himself out of telling Amelia and Lina. Lina and Amelia looked like they were going to disagree but waited till Filia came out and pounced on her. 

"What trial did you go to, Filia?" They asked in unison. 

"Nani?" Filia asked then looked at Xellos, who smiled nervously. 

"I'll tell you on the trip. Hey Xellos do me a favor and pick Val up? I'll be back in about three or four days." Filia said. Xellos nodded and Lina and Amelia watched this exchange with wary eyes. 

"Alright ready to go?" Filia asked the other girls. 

"Hai!" Amelia exclaimed pulling on her backpack. 

"Then lets go!" Lina exclaimed getting into the spirit. They waved to Xellos before walking out. 

"Oh you girls go ahead. I forgot something." Filia said. The others nodded while Filia hung around. 

"What did you forget?" Xellos asked. 

"This." Filia leaned down next to Xellos and gave him a long, unforgettable kiss. When she broke it off she saw Xellos staring at her lightly touching his lips. 

"See you later." She whispered, in a husky voice. Xellos nodded mutely as Filia laughed and ran to catch up with Lina and Amelia. 

"There is so much I need to tell you…" Xellos heard Filia tell Lina and Amelia before she was out of hearing distance.   


The End… OK this epilouge is 19 pages long! Gomen! I couldn't stop. In case you didn't know it started out to be a short story that grew. So poo on me. ^_^ Hoped you like it. This is my second fic of all times, I'm in desperate need of comments. [Email Me! ^_~][1]

[Take me back][2]

   [1]: mailto:filiamettallium@mazoku.org
   [2]: http://www.slayerscity.com/filiamettallium/fanfic.html



End file.
